1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an individual authentication method using electrocardiography, and to a method of generating electrocardiographic information used in such an individual authentication method, an individual authentication device, an electrocardiographic information generating device, a recording medium, and a method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a device and method that measure an individual user's electrocardiographic activity and use the electrocardiographic activity to authenticate the user have been proposed (see Japanese Patent No. 4782141). Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-239737 describes a method of registering electrocardiographic activity for conducting such authentication.